


It's a yes

by AlkexPeppers



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: But mostly fluff, Cannon Divergence, Cannon world but really nothing to do with it, Dean's dumb, Dean's perfect world, Djinn world, Djinnworld!Cas, He got kidnapped again, Honestly I just wanted to write a fluffy one shot, Kidnapping, M/M, One Shot, Post Season 8, Small bit of angst, Tooth Rotting Fluff, but otherwise completely different, djinn, feeling realization, implied suicide, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlkexPeppers/pseuds/AlkexPeppers
Summary: " Everyone knows that familiar feeling you have when you wake up from napping. Your entire body feels numb and sore at the same time, your brain takes longer to kick back into gear, your over-heated and your mouth is dry. It’s almost like waking up with a hangover, except there’s usually no headache or stomach pains to go with it. You’re just achy and sickly feeling.That’s what Dean feels now as he stares up. He wasn’t sure when he opened his eyes to begin with and for a long time, he’s not even sure what he’s looking at. It takes him a while to really process that he’s looking at the white, bumpily designed canvas of a ceiling. A familiar one, at that. Just from the fan he can see, alone, he recognizes this as Bobby’s guest room. But, hadn’t Bobby’s house been burned to a crisp? Also, how the hell did he even get here? Weren’t they hunting something? "





	It's a yes

Everyone knows that familiar feeling you have when you wake up from napping. Your entire body feels numb and sore at the same time, your brain takes longer to kick back into gear, your over-heated and your mouth is dry. It’s almost like waking up with a hangover, except there’s usually no headache or stomach pains to go with it. You’re just achy and sickly feeling. 

That’s what Dean feels now as he stares up. He wasn’t sure when he opened his eyes to begin with and for a long time, he’s not even sure what he’s looking at. It takes him a while to really process that he’s looking at the white, bumpily designed canvas of a ceiling. A familiar one, at that. Just from the fan he can see, alone, he recognizes this as Bobby’s guest room. But, hadn’t Bobby’s house been burned to a crisp? Also, how the hell did he even get here? Weren’t they hunting something?

Dean isn’t able to think about it for long, though, because his senses are coming back and he’s suddenly aware that there’s pressure next to him and a warmth that can only come from another body or a fucking mini heater. He assumes it’s the former; there’s someone in the bed with him. That definitely wasn’t right. He wouldn’t bring a one-nighter to Bobby’s and Sam was sure as hell too old to be sharing a bed with. 

He wills himself to move for the first time. It’s a careful movement, like he’s afraid to wake the, probably stranger, in the bed. He slowly pushes himself up, propping himself on his elbows so that he could more easily look over to see who it was that was sharing this comfort. Dean’s eyes landed on someone he never expected to be there. 

Dark hair, messed up from sleep, and a relaxed expression Dean had never seen on his face before that made him look years younger, was Cas. Cas was in bed with him and as Dean looked over the situation more, he realized that Cas wasn’t adorned in his usual trench coat and suit combo. Instead, he was wearing one of Dean’s old shirts and the way the blanket was only draped over his hips gave away that he wasn’t wearing pants. 

He was honest to God sleeping. Angels didn’t sleep. 

It seemed, though, that Dean’s shifting had woken him. His brows drew together and he slowly opened those baby blues. They almost immediately locked onto Dean’s face and fuck, if Dean hadn’t been concerned about the fact that his best friend was half naked in bed with him, he might have been able to appreciate the way the sunlight that shined into the room made his eyes shimmer and almost glow in an unnatural way. 

“Goodmorning, Dean,” Cas’s familiar rumble of a voice was lower than usual, drenched in sleep. 

Dean couldn’t find his voice for a moment, “Yeah, uh, mornin’, Cas.” 

Either Cas didn’t notice the nervous and confused lilt to Dean’s voice or he was choosing to ignore it in favor of paying more attention to him than a simple good morning. Cas shifted and moved himself closer to Dean. One arm held him up so he could be at the same level as Dean while his other hand found its way to Dean’s chest. He leaned in and Dean felt his breath catch in his throat suddenly. Cas was only inches away, now, and that hand was traveling lower. He wore no expression on his face, but there was something in those eyes, something that darkened them in an almost irresistible way. Dean terrified himself with the thought that he wanted to give into temptation and he nearly did, only barely managing to move himself, shifting his weight to one arm so he could place his other on Cas’s shoulder, pushing him back.

“Woah, woah, woah,” he choked out, “Hold your horses, cowboy.” 

Cas got this damned kicked puppy expression that could put even Sam’s to shame and his eyes, shit. Dean knew Cas’s eyes were the most expressive part of him, but it was still almost jarring to see them convey confusion, worry, and hurt all at one time. His brows knitted together and his head tilted as he just completely froze stiff, letting Dean push him back, but not moving his hand from where it rest on Dean’s lower stomach. It felt like it was burning his skin.

“Did I do something wrong?” 

God, Dean wished he didn’t feel the things he was feeling right now. Cas was his  _ best friend _ . He shouldn’t be having the kinds of thoughts that were running through his head, even if Cas was making obvious advances in a way that made it seem like this wasn’t the first time. It was confusing to him that the things running through his head were sexual and admiration. 

Cas was an attractive dude, Dean wouldn’t deny that. Especially as he was sitting here, staring at him, but these thoughts of wanting to kiss him and take advantage of this situation shouldn’t be there. Dean didn’t want to be _ with _ Cas. Even if catching eyes with him sent his pulse skyrocketing and the awkward way Cas lived his life made Dean’s chest feel warm. He ignored those things, normally. Because he didn’t want to be with Cas, right? 

“Dean?” 

Right. He was in the middle of doing something  _ other  _ than just staring at a very concerned Cas. He pushed on Cas’s shoulder again and Cas finally withdrew himself completely, moving away from Dean and sitting up, now. The confusion melted into worry. 

“Is something wrong?” 

“No- um, no, there’s noth-” Dean was stumbling over his words, trying to grasp the right ones and figure out what exactly was happening here, what he missed, how things got here “I’m- I mean, yes.  _ Yes _ , Cas. What the hell?” 

Cas recoiled at the sudden rise in Dean’s voice, pulling closer into himself. The hurt on his face seemed all the more noticable. Dean felt horrible watching it happen.

“I’m- confused, what do you mean?” 

“I mean, why are you in bed with me?” 

Cas’s head tilted again and he raised a hesitant hand to Dean’s forehead, pressing it there lightly as if checking Dean’s temperature. Dean just let it happen. 

“Are you alright, Dean?” 

“I’m fine, Cas, just explain to me what the hell happened. Weren’t we hunting something?” 

“Hunting?” Cas seemed like he was tasting the word, like it was completely unfamiliar, “We’ve- never been hunting before, Dean.” 

Dean had no fucking idea what was happening here. Cas didn’t know what hunting was, he was clearly human, they were in bed together,  _ and  _ they were at Bobby’s. This list of things didn’t add up very well and left his mind reeling, trying to figure out just what the  _ fuck _ was happening. 

“Perhaps I should get Sam.” 

“Yes, please. Get Sam,” if Sam was here, then something was at least a little right. 

 

Ten minutes later, he was sitting at Bobby’s kitchen table with Sam sitting across from him, Bobby standing behind Sam, and Cas leaning against the counter next to Bobby, arms crossed over his chest(Cas had put pants on before leaving the room and Dean had gotten himself dressed before a worried Sam showed up in the bedroom). All three of them looked concerned and Dean felt like he was in some sort of intervention. 

“So you don’t remember,” Sam’s hands made this gesture, parting for a moment before clasping together again, “ _ Anything _ ?” 

Dean had his arms crossed and, even though he would never admit it, an expression very similar to pouting played on his features, “I remember us being on a hunt. Somewhere in Indiana,” nowhere even  _ close  _ to Sioux Falls. 

Honestly, though, the more Dean thought about it, the less he could remember about the hunt. There had been a victim, he recalled, but he didn’t remember any details of the hunt or how the victim died. 

“Dean, you’ve never been hunting  _ or  _ to Indiana,” Sam turned his attention to Cas, “Did he hit his head or something? Fall?” 

Cas shook his head, “No, he-” 

“Why are you asking him? He’s not my damn baby sitter. I didn’t hit my head on anything. I’m  _ fine _ ,” Dean was losing his patience. He felt like he remembered everything that had happened until the point he woke up in bed with Cas.

He did, didn’t he? Shit, why was it getting hard to remember things? This wasn’t his life. He felt like he knew that, because he and Sam were hunters and Cas was an angel and was their best friend,  _ not  _ his boyfriend(he tried to ignore the strange pang of hurt that hit his chest at the thought). There was this nagging, though, in the back of his skull that was telling him to accept this for what it was: his life. His true life. It was like a voice telling him that what he thought to be the right memories were just part of some elaborate dream he’d had; this was what he’d always lived. But then, there was a fear that he couldn’t remember anything and he was once again dizzy with confusion and overwhelming thoughts. 

“Well somethin’ happened,” Bobby had been mostly quiet through this conversation, clearly in thought.

“He had been drinking. He could have gotten too intoxicated?” Even Cas seemed unsure of that theory, though. 

“No, drinking wouldn’t bring on memory loss like this,” Sam pointed out. 

“Still here, guys” Dean didn’t like that they were talking around him. He sighed and brought a hand up to rub his face, “You know what? Just- just explain to me how we got here.” 

Dean learned a lot through a long and confusing conversation. Dean had met Cas a year and a half ago and they’d been together for a year. They lived together in Kansas, near his and Sam’s mom(who was apparently alive and Dean got this desperate urge to go see her). Sam was still in college and the reason they were all here, at Bobby’s, was so that Cas could meet both Bobby and Sam. Jess hadn’t been able to come. 

Everything explained to him felt foreign and familiar at the same time. It didn’t feel real, not entirely. Something was wrong, something was off. This wasn’t _ right _ . He knew that. He’d known it from the moment he woke up in a house that was supposed to be destroyed. Bobby, himself, was supposed to be  _ dead _ .  _ This wasn’t right _ . He just didn’t know how it was wrong.

“I’m going for a walk,” he decided, abruptly standing from his spot at the table. 

All three of the other men straightened and all seemed to want to stop him, the words on the tips of their tongues. But no one spoke up. So Dean turned and hurried his way out of the room. He didn’t get out the door, though, before Cas had caught up with him. The familiar gentle hold of Cas’s hand on his shoulder made Dean freeze in his spot. He turned to look at Cas and again, that kicked puppy expression was on his face mixed with worry. 

“Dean,” he didn’t even need to say anything else, Dean knew from just the tone of his voice that he was asking Dean to talk to him, to open up and Dean just couldn’t. 

“I’m okay, Cas, I promise,” he replied, throwing on a smile for the sake of his friend, “You’re probably right, I probably just drank too much, okay? I just need some air.” 

Cas didn’t look satisfied with that, but he also wasn’t going to push the subject. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug, one that Dean returned despite himself. Cas was warm, as he’d noted when he woke up next to him. Like a perfect heater and the way he pressed into Dean, pressing his face into Dean’s shoulder, made him seem much more vulnerable than Dean had ever seen him. It made Dean want to apologize, want to comfort him and protect him. It made him feel like this was a side of Cas only he saw and that felt intimate. Surprising himself, he found that he liked it. Would this be what it was like actually being with Cas? If he threw away his fears of getting committed only to lose the person, stopped ignoring all the little things that went through his mind at the sight of Cas, and got rid of hesitations, would they actually be like this? Was this actually a bad thing? He suddenly desperately wanted it, wanted to stay like this with Cas pressing against him. 

But they couldn’t stay like this and he knew that. This wasn’t real. He was hesitant when he pushed Cas back. Cas compiled without question and they caught eyes again. 

“Be careful, Dean,” Cas’s voice was quieter than Dean was used to. 

“I will be.” 

Cas looked as though he were debating something, those baby blues shifting from one eye to the other as he looked at Dean. Then, “I love you.” 

God, Dean never knew how much he wanted to hear those words from that voice until the exact moment they were spoken. He felt like he couldn’t breathe for a good moment and he felt a warmth spread across his chest. Love wasn’t something he allowed himself. He didn’t allow himself to get that attached, but just the way his mind nearly shut down at the words and the way he felt like his knees might give out from words alone told him that, even if he didn’t allow himself to think about it, he still felt it and hearing those words, after so many years of trying to act like he didn’t feel it, didn’t want to hear it, broke him. He needed to talk to this version of Cas. Every explanation earlier had been rushed with no real details other than the fact that they met a year and a half ago and he felt like he should get it straight from the horse’s mouth. From Cas and Cas alone.

“Hey, Cas, buddy. Why, uh, why don’t you walk with me? Just us.” 

Dean was able to watch as Cas physically relaxed, every tense muscle falling in pure relief and he nodded. Hell, he wasn’t even able to contain the little smile that curled on those lips. It made Cas look infinitely more beautiful, Dean thought. 

  
  


Bobby’s property, with the dozens of beat up, rusty, old cars, was always a welcomed familiar to Dean. It never changed and the wonted feel of it made it easier for Dean to think. Cas was walking next to him in that same awkward way Dean was used to. A little too stiff, and a little too close. Their arms brushed against each other as they walked. It almost felt like Cas wanted to be touching Dean in some way, like that was his comfort and his home and Dean cursed himself for not being able to provide that. He just- couldn’t. 

“Why don’t you tell me how we met and got together?” Dean finally spoke up, “In your own words.” 

Cas had been looking at him as he spoke, but when he’d finished talking, Cas put his eyes forward again, clearly thinking things over. Thinking over the situation. To him and all his knowledge, Dean should remember, should know and shouldn’t be fighting it. In the end, he humored Dean. 

“I’m a doctor.” 

_ That _ , in itself, was kind of a bombshell for Dean. Cas being a doctor. Well, actually, it wasn’t all that surprising the more he thought about it. Cas always had an affinity for healing Dean when he was injured and he was always the ‘save humanity’ kind of person, so Dean guessed doctor was pretty close to what Cas would actually do with his life if he was human. Here, he was human. 

“A year and a half ago, a thirty-one year old male with severe trauma from a car accident came into the emergency room that I happened to be running at the time,” Cas explained and Dean knew he was talking about him, using that matter-of-fact tone and way of phrasing things, “He had been hit by a semi driver who’d fallen asleep. His car, his  _ precious _ car, had been thrown off road. Not long after his arrival, his heart stopped. I barely managed to restart it.” 

That was a lot for Dean to process. He’d actually been through something as mundane and usual as that? Dean wished his life was that simple. He dared a glance at Cas and despite the obviously stressing story, he had a smile playing at his lips. 

“I had to revive you, Dean, and the first thing you ask me, when you’re barely conscious to begin with, was if your car was okay.” 

Dean couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him. Yeah, that sounded like him. Always worried about his car over himself. Cas drew closer to him at the sound, his smile widening as if it was the most precious thing he’d ever heard. The complete love and devotion that Dean could see in his eyes was something Dean recognized, but had never put two and two together. How hadn’t he noticed it in his Cas’s eyes before? 

“That was the moment I knew I needed to oversee your entire hospital visit. For the six months you remained in the hospital, I was your doctor. You took to flirting with me, making sexual advances. Your usual tactics. You were tempting and irresistible. I gave in and not long after you were released, we went on our first date. We’ve been together sense.” 

Dean found himself thinking about just how chick-flick like that was. Doctor and extended stay patient hitting it off, falling for each other. Straight out of some movie, or even Doctor Sexy. But then, if he were live a normal, apple pie life, it would probably be something like that. Something so mind-numbingly, tooth rotting sweet. A perfect story to tell his friends and family and a perfect guy to go with that story. Dean could imagine Sam’s disbelief about it, actually. The thought made him smile a little. 

“So we’re together because my dumbass cared about my car more than myself and that just happened to amuse you enough to keep checking on me?” Dean was pretty amused by that. It wasn’t the first time Cas had saved his life, “And we live, what? Some white picket fence life?” 

“No,” Cas’s hand bumped into his own as he spoke. Dean had to fight the urge to grip onto it, “There’s no white picket fence where we live, Dean. We live in an apartment.” 

Dean could almost laugh. Full on laugh. Because  _ that  _ was the Cas he knew. Always so literal and it was so endearing. 

“No, I mean, we’re happy, right? In this perfect little life of ours?” 

“It’s not perfect by any means, but yes. We’re happy.” 

So that was it? Not even in his perfect world was his life perfect, but it was his and he was actually happy. Everyone was happy. Even Cas, who Dean realized deserved nothing but happiness. Cas’s hand almost nervously bumped into his own again and Dean allowed him that. He allowed them both that comfort. He slid his hand around Cas’s. Their fingers seemed to fit like puzzle pieces. Dean hadn’t realized what he was missing out on until now. 

Silence fell between them for a long time as they walked; their footsteps slow as they took in the fresh air and the sight of Bobby’s scrap yard. Dean wasn’t sure if it was five minutes or fifty that they walked together, hands latched onto each other, in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence and the comfort of being close. 

“Can I tell you what my life has actually been like until now?” Dean was hesitant when he spoke again.

They were by the Impala, now, parked in Bobby’s little garage, waiting to be used again, and Dean let go of Cas’s hand so that he could pull himself onto the hood, sitting on the edge so that his feet dangled in front of the rim. Cas didn’t follow him and instead stood in front of him, close enough that he was nearly touching Dean’s knees. He nodded. 

“It’s a pretty fuckin’ long story,” Dean said with a sigh in his voice, “But Cas, you’re an angel. Like, wings and halo and everything and you’re my best friend. Have been since you rebelled against Heaven for me and Sammy,” it felt weird explaining this to someone who looked like Cas and who acted like him, too, but it was oddly therapeutic, “And we’re hunters, man. Not animal hunters. We hunt monsters, like the shit you see in movies or in your nightmares. But we’re-” he made a motion between him and Cas, “Me and you- we’re not together.” 

“Why not?” 

The question didn’t sound like it had any real emotion to it and Dean got the feeling that this was like talking to himself, his subconscious mind. He was trying to both process that he was with Cas in his perfect world and process why he wasn’t with Cas in the normal world. Would he even get that chance now? 

Dean didn’t know how to properly answer that. Why not? That was a good question and it repeated through his mind for what seemed like a million times before he managed to find his voice. 

“I dunno, man,” not a very eloquent reply, but it worked, “Cause you’re my best friend and you’re an angel and I’m not-” he wasn’t what? Gay? Wasn’t good enough? Wasn’t pure enough for an angel? 

It was frustrating, not knowing what he wanted to say or how to answer a perfectly reasonable question. He let out a soft huff before he spoke again. 

“Cas, man, I don’t deserve someone like you and you sure as hell don’t deserve to be stuck with my sorry ass.” 

Dean didn’t have his eyes up, or on Cas, so he didn’t see when Cas had brought a hand up until the moment it was on his cheek. It was a light touch and Dean found himself leaning into it, letting his eyes slip shut. 

“I’m not  _ stuck _ with you, Dean. I chose to be with you because you make me a better person and you make me happy. We both deserve that, after everything,” there was something more comforting about the words than there should be, something that told Dean that his mind was starting to control this situation more than it should be able to, “Rather I saved your life after a car wreck or I pulled you out of Hell, I’ve loved you for a long time and I always will love you.” 

Dean didn’t remember telling Cas about being pulled from Hell. But that only proved more that this was part of his mind and not reality. He lifted his eyes to Cas’s now, taking the sight of those beautiful blues, drinking in as much as he could. 

Dean was always driven by impulse. It was one of his many flaws and that never changed no matter what he was going through. So it was in impulse when he reached up, wrapped a hand around the back of Cas’s neck and pulled him down. Their lips crashed together with more force than Dean meant, but he felt like he needed this like he needed air. 

Cas didn’t seem to mind because he melted into the kiss like it was the most natural thing in the world and  _ fuck _ if that wasn’t incredible. Dean had been missing out big time. Cas’s lips were soft, but pressed into his own in this rough, needy way. Despite that, their kisses were slow; they were deep and Dean could feel silent sighs against his cheek as Cas tilted his head which turned into a quiet noise when Dean licked into his mouth. It was intense in a way that left his, Dean’s Winchester’s, mind reeling. 

If they hadn’t needed to breathe, Dean would have stayed like that forever. Kissing Cas until the end of his very existence. But his lungs begged him and so he had to pull back. Even so, he left lingering kisses on Cas’s lips, fueled by his pure need to just be kissing him. It wasn’t until Cas, himself, stopped these little kisses in favor of pressing their foreheads together that he was able to stop himself. He wondered if kissing the Cas in his real world was anything like this. If it was, then he’d get addicted easily. 

They were both heavy breathed and panting and Dean was suddenly aware that Cas was having to brace his hands on Dean’s knees to keep himself standing. Damn. Dean wanted more. But this wasn’t his Cas and he was just using this as an outlet for what he really wanted. He was using this as a way to discover feelings that he’d been kept pinned up inside himself for a long time. 

“Cas, I need to go,” he said, pulling himself back so he could look at Cas’s face, “I need to figure out what’s happening.” 

Cas looked like he wanted to object, to fight against that, but there was also this underlying darkness in his eyes that told Dean that Cas knew better. Dean was headstrong. 

“Alright,” Cas was reluctant in his agreeal, eyes dropping from Dean’s face and his stance falling. 

Dean moved off the hood of his car and gave Cas one more, chaste, kiss before he moved around to the driver’s door. With one last one, Cas turned and walked away silently. Dean watched him disappear in the mess of rusty cars. He felt a dull aching in his chest that he chose to ignore. 

He got into the Impala, putting himself in the driver’s seat. He took a slow breath in, then let it out, letting his eyes slide closed in the process. He needed to think. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. He was sure that, if he looked, his knuckles would be white. He was trying to keep himself calm. When he reopened his eyes, he was determined to figure out what exactly was happening to him. 

Dean started up the car and without a second thought or a moment of hesitation, he drove off. He wasn’t sure where he was going. He thought about going to Kansas, going to see his mom, but that thought disappeared when he realized that would only bring up more questions than he wanted to answer. 

Time didn’t feel like a real concept, honestly. He’d been driving for hours, it felt like, but the clock hardly moved. Less than an hour. Or maybe even the following day, near the same time. Dean wasn’t sure. 

Driving gave him the time to think that he desperately needed, forcing his mind to go over the events of his life and what had been happening before he woke up in bed with Cas. A hunt. That’s what they’d been doing. But what had they been hunting? 

They showed up in the town because of a victim. One that died of familiar causes. He remembered them discussing it, talking it over and ultimately deciding that they knew what it was and how to kill it. Something had definitely gone awry if Dean had ended up in some other fucking plane of existence or something. He was struggling to remember what it was they had been hunting and what had happened. 

His thoughts were cut off when his phone began to ring. He debated for a long moment if he should answer it, but the ringing was incessant and didn’t seem to stop no matter how long he left it. So he finally grabbed it and answered it, bringing it to his ear. 

“Dean?” 

Before he could even properly answer, Cas’s voice sounded through the thing. The one word was quick, precise and urgent. Different from how he’d been when Dean had left. 

“Dean, are you there?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Dean said, “Yeah, Cas, I’m here.” 

“I don’t have much time. This was the only way I could contact you,” there was this certain urgency to Cas’s voice that made Dean’s heart drop. 

“What?” Dean pressed, “What’re you talking about?” 

“You were kidnapped, Dean.” 

“No, I wasn’t, I-” 

“Whatever you’re seeing now isn’t real. It’s part of the poison.” 

“Poison?” 

“A Djinn, Dean. You were poisoned by a Djinn.” 

A Djinn? It took Dean a moment to really process what that even was, but just the mention of it brought things back. They’d been hunting a Djinn and apparently said Djinn got the best of Dean. He couldn’t remember how or when, but it made sense to him. Because it was his luck that he get attacked and successfully kidnapped by a Djinn  _ again _ . 

Dean’s mind sort of strayed from this line of thought because the person talking to him, now, the person on the phone was Cas.  _ His  _ Cas, not the “perfect world” copy and knowing that this was the work of a Djinn only made him realize how he felt for Cas more. This one was much different from the first time. Some things were the same, like his mom was alive and Sammy still got to go to college, but Cas was part of his life now and Cas had been in love with him. They’d been in love and dating and everything. In Dean’s perfect world, he was with Cas. 

“Dean?” 

He was harshly pulled from his thoughts as the sound of Cas’s voice was quieter and a static sound began to grow louder over it. 

“Cas?” he said, “Cas what’s happening?” 

Dean could barely hear the words, “Wake up” through the static now and soon the call cut out completely. 

“Cas? Cas! Dammit!” he tossed the phone into the passenger seat in his frustration. 

A Djinn. He’d been through this before. Dean knew how to get out of this. It was essentially a dream and you always wake up from a dream when you’re about to die. Hell, he might be about to die outside of this for all he knew. He was being bleed out by some nasty ass monster somewhere and he was sure he was worrying Sam and Cas. he needed to get out of this. 

Dean was on some back roads, which made it easy enough for him to pull off onto some dirt path. He put his car in park, got out, and went around to the trunk. He had a plethora of weapons, he could do this any way he wanted to, but he stuck with the basic pistol. This was a dream, an illusion. He wouldn’t actually get hurt. So he turned the gun on himself, pressing it against his temple, then pulled the trigger. 

This time, waking up was nothing like napping. Dean woke with a jolt and was immediately bombarded with pain. Every nerve in his body felt like it was being destroyed. His head hurt and his body ached. 

It took Dean a long time to be able to open his eyes and when he did, he was assaulted with the brightness of the sun. This had to be the worst hangover he’d ever had. He was forced to blink as he tried to get his tired eyes used to the light enough that they’d stop stinging when he tried to focus on where he was. 

He was expecting to be somewhere like a warehouse or even an abandoned house. Somewhere old and gross. Maybe even see a couple other victims, but instead, the room was white and bright and Dean could just barely hear the sound of a heart monitor as his ears tuned into the world around him. 

A hospital? How the hell did he get to a hospital? Wasn’t he  _ just  _ in some Djinn fueled perfect world? For a moment, he got this sinking feeling like he was still stuck in that world, like shooting himself there had landed him in a hospital in that version of his life. Shit. Was he in Cas’s hospital? The one where he was a doctor? Had he actually done that to Cas? 

Dean felt sick. His stomach twisted and his chest burned at the thought of Cas’s terrified face as he had to save Dean’s life again, this time from a self-inflicted wound. He raised a weak, tired arm to his head, to his temple where the gun had last been pressed. Before his fingers touched anything, though, the familiar rumble of Cas’s voice hit his ears. 

“Dean?” 

He sounded concerned, but not in the way someone would be if their boyfriend had tried to kill himself. Dean’s hand froze only an inch from his head and he turned his eyes. Cas was there, by his bedside. Blue eyes locked on Dean, saying a thousand words that were left unspoken. He was silently watching Dean as he came to and figured out where he was, giving him the time he needed before speaking to him and just his  _ presence  _ told Dean that this was right. He was okay and he was in his reality. Cas was- Cas. The real him. Trench coat and everything, not white lab coat. Dean let his arm drop back to his side and he let out a heavy breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding.

“Cas,” Dean’s voice sounded as raw as his throat felt. It hurt to speak, “What happened?” 

“The Djinn got to you,” Cas replied in a very matter-of-fact way that made Dean huff out something between a laugh and a scoff. 

Yeah, he could’ve figured that one out. He was asking how he was in a hospital and it seemed like Cas understood that because he continued. 

“By the time Sam and I found you, you were nearly dead. Sam administered the cure to the poison, but you were still in danger of dying, so we brought you here.” 

“You couldn’t just mojo me back to normal?” 

Cas shook his head and his face fell, “The- magic of the Djinn had affected you too much already. Even my grace couldn’t help.” 

Did that mean he was even closer to dying than he thought he’d been? Well, that shit was scary. But it wasn’t the first time and wasn’t going to be the last, so he couldn’t think on it too much. The way that fact seemed to upset Cas, though. That was something to focus on. 

Dean remembered his perfect world. He remembered the Cas that had been there. That Cas had been human, but otherwise, essentially the same. He remembered how it felt to have Cas say he loved him and how it felt to have those lips against his own. That perfect world explained to him what his feelings were for Cas. Those feelings he’d buried deep inside himself and never let see the light of day until now. 

“Where’s Sam?” Dean had noticed the lack of his younger brother. It wasn’t a bad thing, right now, because he needed to talk to Cas. 

“He’s getting coffee.” 

That probably didn’t give him long, but it was enough time. 

“Good. Good. I, uh, I need to talk to you ‘bout somethin’,” it still hurt to talk, but he could ignore that. His heart jumped in his chest and the machine next to him began to beep faster, giving away his pulse increase. Dammit. 

Cas eyed the heart monitor curiously before dropping his eyes back to Dean, “What is it?” 

“Look, I don’t know what you know about Djinn and what happens when you’re poisoned by them-” 

“You entered a world that’s centered around what you want most.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” why was this so hard? Dean avoided looking Cas in the eyes, now, “Well, uh,  _ you  _ were that- that perfect world.” 

A silence fell that made Dean’s nervousness only build more. Dean hadn’t really phrased that well, he knew, but he was struggling with finding the right words. 

“I- don’t understand,” Cas finally said and Dean looked over to see the confusion written on his face. 

He needed to suck in his fear. He needed to outright say it. 

“Cas, I was with you. Like,  _ with  _ you, with you.” 

Cas still looked confused. Dean let out a groan and dropped his head back against the pillow, putting his eyes back on that white ceiling. 

“We were dating.” 

There was a silent moment where Cas got this surprised look that told him he finally understood and Dean thought for sure he was about to just leave, fly out of here and they wouldn’t see him again. But that surprised expression melted into something so rare that Dean wasn’t sure he was seeing it right. Cas smiled. Actually  _ smiled _ . 

“That- is what you want most?” 

Dean felt his heart skip. This wasn’t Cas being upset about this, it wasn’t him being interested and curious about it. It was him being happy,  _ relieved _ that Dean felt this way toward him. He was usually very composed and good at hiding what he was thinking, but that smile and the way his eyes lit up told Dean everything he needed to know. Cas felt the same way. 

So Dean nodded, “Yeah, Cas. It is. I wanna be with you. Do you wanna be with me?” 

Dean felt a hand wrap around his own and he looked down to see Cas’s hand curl around his. It was warm. Dean wrapped his fingers around Cas’s hand. 

“I take it this means a yes from you?” Dean looked back up at Cas’s face and finally allowed himself the thoughts he’d tried to repress. 

Cas was gorgeous. Especially as he was here, a smile that pushed up the corners of his lips, just barely crinkling the side of his eyes and- oh, those eyes. The way the fluorescent light made them shine almost seemed like the unnatural blue of an angel’s grace was seeping through. 

Cas nodded, “It’s a yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beautiful girlfriend TheShippingGhost for being my editor as always! 
> 
> Also, I've got no real explanation for this. I just really wanted to write something fluffy and the thing that came to mind was using the Djinn for that.   
> I may write another chapter or a sequel to this that's PWP-ish. Lemme know if that's something you're interested in by giving this story a Kudos!


End file.
